herofandomcom-20200223-history
Admiral Ackbar
Admiral Gial Ackbar is a Mon Calamari fleet commander of the Rebel Alliance in the Star Wars series. He was popular to both fans and critics for his line "It's a trap!" During the Clone Wars, Ackbar was the captain of the Mon Calamari army loyal to the Republic. He was assigned along with Anakin Skywalker to protect the prince from the CIS. After the Sepratists were defeated, the prince was crowned king. When Galactic Empire rose, they attacked the planet and took many Mon Calamari slaves. Ackbar was the first and he became a servant of Grand Moff Tarkin. During his time as a servant, Ackabar learned many secrets about the Empire that would later benefited the Rebellion. After the second Death Star was discovered by Rebel spies, Ackbar and the Alliance leadership decided to lead a military attack on the space station, surprising the Empire. Canon Continuity Ackbar continued to serve the Alliance after Endor, becoming a leader in the New Republic and then in the Resistance, under the command of his old friend General Leia Organa. He was still alive 30 years after the Battle of Endor, and based at the Resistance headquarters at D'Qar. After evacuating at D'Qar, he was killed by Poldin LeHuse, who destroyed the bridge of the Raddus, while Leia Organa was the only survivor due to her Force abilities. Legends Continuity Following the destruction of the second Death Star Ackbar continued as an Admiral as the Rebel Alliance transitioned into the New Republic. Five years after the death of the Emperor Ackbar was the victim of an attempt to discredit him by Grand Admiral Thrawn when Imperial Intelligence planted money in his accounts to make it look like he was in the pay of the Empire. The slicer Ghent was able to prove Ackbar's innocence and Ackbar was able to resume command. Ackbar would continue working up until about four years after the peace treaty was signed with the Empire, and then went in to retirement. By then his age and the strain of his many years of fighting had caught up with him, and he was in poor health. He would come out of retirement in the latter phases of the Yuuzhan Vong war to lead the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances military once again, helping to win a major victory against the extra-galactic invaders. Twenty-nine years after the Battle of Yavin Gial Ackbar died on his homeworld. A few weeks later the allies were able to reclaim Coruscant from the Yuuzhan Vong and put an end to the war. Funeral services were held for Ackbar both on Coruscant and his homeworld. The people of the GFFA would continue to honor Ackbar in the years to come. Gallery Admiral Ackbar, Hera and Mon Mothma (S2E11).jpg databank_ackbar.jpeg Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Knights Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Elderly Category:Pure Good Category:Deceased Category:Loyal Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Non-Action Category:Master Orator Category:Merfolk Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Big Good